


I Hate November

by VivianShadowGirl



Series: The Loss of a Father [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, loss of a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: It has been three years.Three years that she has lost her father.





	I Hate November

It has been three years.

Three years since she lost her father.

As she entered the building ready for her night shift job, he can tell she was sad.

Toy Freddy only watch as she went into the office.

He looked at the calendar and realized what day it was. The 19th of November.

The day her father left the world.

She hated the month since then, nothing but bad things happen to her this month only.

Toy Freddy looked to his brother, who was watching from his own stage. Freddy nodded to his younger brother, go to her Toy Freddy.

He nodded and went towards the office.

...

  
She stared into nothingness for some time. Letting the memories take her back to when he was alive.

Her blue eyes were full of tears as she tried to wipe them away. Only for someone else to do that for her.

She stared at Toy Freddy, who was next to her, handing her a tissue.

She smiled a warm smile as she grabbed the tissue, "Thank you... Toy Freddy."

This cause the toy bear to give her a hug. And he didn't let go.


End file.
